1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to monitoring and support of operating devices coupled to a network.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing popularity of home electronic equipment such as personal computers, complex telephone systems, intelligent home appliances and entertainment systems, suppliers have great interests in monitoring the usage of such equipment to gain insight into consumer preferences and equipment performance. Thus, monitoring techniques such as PC Meter provide monitoring of personal computers and generate data such as program usage and duration of computer activity that provide insights into consumer behavior. While the results of current monitoring techniques are very useful, it is difficult to increase the amount of monitored data due to personal computer performance as well as memory required to achieve such monitoring. Thus, new technology is required to provide better monitoring without increasing monitored equipment resources.